The Swap
by Mgranger
Summary: Harry and hermione swap bodys I know this has been done before, but this was a challenge .
1. Default Chapter

AN- I know this has been done before, but this was a challenge and I though it might be a good first fiction trial! I don't mind flames I think there good and constructive and if I can change someone's mind about a previous flame all the power to me! Hope it's not so bad! 

The Swap

By MGranger

The Griffindor common room had never been so empty or quiet, but the sound of some one bursting in broke all that.

Seamus Finnegan walked in followed closely by Dean Thomas. "Seamus what are you going to do with that potion any ways?"

"I want to give it to Lavender before the Halloween Ball, I told you."

"You said that but didn't tell me what is it for!" Dean was loosing his patience.

"If my brewing was correct it should make her like me." Seamus explained.

"So it is a love potion?"

"Not exactly, it will make her pay more attention to me and that giver me a leg up." Answered Seamus with a wink.

"And if your brewing wasn't correct?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just hope it was, because I don't know the answer to that one. Now come with me and help me find a nice shirt I have to dink with her."

            They put the glass containing the potion on the table and ran up the stairs. At that moment Hermione walked in followed by a very tired looking Harry.

            "I can't believe I let you talk me in to go running in the morning! I is Saturday everyone is outside having fun and we're still here and worst, sweating and thirsty." Harry was leaning on the back of the couch while Hermione did some starches.

            "It is quite healthy habit Harry." She raised her head to look at him wile saying that.

"I never thought I would say this but I wish I was at hospital wing with Ron." wined Harry wile Hermione shook her head continuing to stretch.

"You shouldn't say that Harry, You're not being reasonable!"

"I know I'm sorry I just get a little grumpy when I don't get enough sleep."

"Then am I to presume you never get enough sleep?" she asked him with a wink      "But you're right I'm kind of thirsty too." 

            "Ooh there is a glass of juice on the table care to share?" He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

            "But we don't know who left it there Harry."

            "Don't care I'm thirsty if you don't want it I'll dink it all."

            "Ok if you think it ok to drink it I'll do it too, you first." She told him grinning.

            "Fine with me." He took a big gulp of the liquid emptying half the glass. "I don't know if you should take this Mione, it is kind of wired!"

            "Nonsense let me see!" She took the glass from him and drank the rest of the 'juice' in one gulp.

            "I think you were right Harry, that did taste a little dodgy!" she said looking straight in to his eyes.

            They both got a little wobbly on the nee, Harry got balance faster and got hold of Hermione, but the both asked at the same time.

            "Are you ok?" they both laughed and Harry said. "Lets wash up and we can get something good to drink and maybe something to eat!"

            "Yeah you're right." she answered with a smile and they both went up to their respective staircase.

HARRY'S ROM:

            Harry had just walked in to his room to find Dean and Seamus looking fore something when all went back.

            The boys who were in the room ran to Harry, Dean looked at Seamus and bolted fore the bathroom coming back with a pitcher of water.

            Hermione woke up with startled water dripping on her face and clothes soaking wet. 

            "What in the world?" she heard herself say but it wasn't her voice that came out of her; she looked up and found Dean and Seamus looking at her with wide eyes.

            "Dean, Seamus? What are you doing here?"

            "God Harry you must really have hit your head really hard, we have only shared the same room fore six years! Was the answer she got from Seamus.

            "Harry?!" she said out loud.

            "Oh no Seamus his got amnesia."

            "What is amnesia?"

            "Never mind that, we have to take him to the hospital wing… but wait he recognised us…"

            He was cut off by Hermione at that "What are you two on about?" still a little confused she looked at her feet 'those are not my feet' she thought and bolted for the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she almost fainted again fore she was looking in to Harris emerald green eyes, she let out a loud shriek and bolted out of the room in a not so manly way.

HERMIONE'S ROOM:

            Hermione had just walked inside her room and everything went black she swayed saying "Oh my…" falling to the ground with a thump.

            Lavender and Parvati got inside the room seen Hermione lying on the floor and moved her to her bad the same instant.

            With a quick swish of Lavender's wand and a simple 'Enervate' Harry opened his eyes slowly and was really confused to see the two girls standing looking down on him.

            "When did you guys get here?" he asked.

            "Parvati forgot her magazine and we came fore it."

            "In the boy's dormitory?" he blinked, still felling a little fuzzy.

            "Hermione what are you talking about?" with that question the girls shared a look and Harry got father confused.

            "Wha…"he began to say but when his fingers touched his hair, 'this is not my hair' he thought now really felling awkward.

            He got off of the bad and started pacing.

            "Hermione are you sure you ok you look a little pale." Parvati was the one who asked.

            "Why are you two calling me Hermione!?" he was getting frustrated.

            "Maybe she hit her head a little too hard." Said Lavender, doing a very pore job at whispering.

            Harry stormed out of the room in a not so lady like fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- ok here is the second part of the story I have this one out sort of fast coz a big chunk was written already and I'll try not to take too ling with the others, I know I hate that, I want to that the wonderful review I got and to Nocturnal007 I'm surely going to try my best to read your stories as soon as I have time, but if I do it now I wont post any other chapters from my story. My free time is rather short I'll do my best! On with it...  
  
COMMON ROOM:  
  
Harry and Hermione got to the common room at the same time followed y the other four students screaming:  
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?" the shared a look and looked around to see Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender watching them with questioning looks on there faces.  
Hermione looked Harry in the eye and summoned all her strength and said "Hermione we're going to be late fore class."  
Harry still a little awkward about being addressed by the name Hermione nodded his head and followed her to the portrait hole.  
"Are you guys going to class on 'Saturday'? They heard Lavender say.  
And they bolted out of the room.  
"Did she just call him SHE?"  
"I think she did Seamus." Was Parvati's perplexed answer.  
Hermione pulled Harry inside an empty classroom and started talking exasperated, "what is going on? What happened? Why am I inside your body? And what is this smell?"  
"Hermione one question at a time, First one, I don't know. Second I woken up and I was you so the first answer goes to this one as well. Well the first can answer all of them really, except for the last one, that one I know the answer to." Hermione looked at him puzzled waiting for him to go on. "It's you! All that running that we did this morning and I didn't get a chance to shower."  
"Oh my god that raises another question! How am I going to shower? I mean I don't want to look at you naked! Ore you looking at mine."  
"I don't have any objections about that."  
"Harry please be serious!" she sad blushing a little.  
"OK sorry, I don't want to look in the mirror and see a girls body least of all yours." 'NOT' were his thoughts.  
"What is wrong with my body?"  
"So now you want me looking to your body"  
"I'm sorry Harry I'm just really nervous." She said with a defeated look. "It's ok 'mione" he whispered wile taking her in a hug feeling a little weird. "This is so strange I'm hugging myself." "I know." Was Hermione's whispered answer. "This is a really uncomfortable situation."  
"I know Hermione, but there is nothing you can do now and as uncomfortable as we are we have to be practical. There is no other way to get cleaned! The scourgify charm don't work on people, and even you being a girl and all I'm sure you'll, I mean, I am going to start smelling soon!"  
"I guess! So we're biting the bullet and doing this?"  
"Yeah. So I have to cal you Harry"  
"And I have to call you Hermione." She gave a defeated sigh.  
"And there is one more thing."  
"What?"  
"You have to stop walking like a girl." "But I am a girl Harry!" she sad with a smile. "But you are in my body now. So you're a boy." "It is kind of hard walking with your...um...boy parts." "That is coz you are walking like a girl." "And it is hard to seat too," she took a seat on a near by chair "I mean when I cross my legs..." "Don't cross your legs!" Harry cut her off stepping closer and uncrossing her legs with his hands and taking a seat on the chair that was in front of her. "Seat with your legs wide open like this." He sowed her. "But that's not lady like!" "You are not a lady anymore!" "FINE. Then you cross your legs, I can see my kickers." She told him blushing a little. "Are you really ok with me looking at your body?" he asked seeing the blush on her face. "Sure I'll be fine as long as you don't tell me I have to lose weight!" Harry would never say that to her ever, he actually though Hermione was lovely looking. "Hermione, one more thing." "What is it now?" "Quidditch starts on Tuesday."  
"What! Fine we'll work on it, but let's just start with the shower!"  
Hermione got up from the desk she was sitting on and went towards the door  
"Do we tell Ron?" Harry asked in an almost wiper but he could hear him.  
He doesn't need this.  
So the went to the common room only to find Seamus, Parvati, Lavender and Dean seating around doing nothing.  
"I though you guys went to the library!" Parvati was the first so talk.  
"We changed our minds," said Harry.  
They got to the staircase, Harry to the girls and Hermione to the boys going to the others room to face the truth and get on with it already.  
  
GIRLS ROM:  
Harry opened the door to find a fairly organized room, there were five four-poster beads just like the boys in Gryffindor colours but there was a bead that was by far the tidiest of the five.  
"I'm sure that one is Hermione's" and as he walked to the fore poster sure enough there was a worn out copy of 'Hogwarts a History' on top of the nightstand.  
Harry set on the end of the bead for what seamed like an hour before he finely got up, got the towel that was hanging by the bead and walking to the bathroom.  
  
BOYS ROOM:  
Hermione new the boys room well enough she had been there lots of other times but never like this. She laid in bad fore what seamed like forever but was probably only a few minutes taking some of this in. She started tiding Harry's wardrobe, trunk and his space in the room, 'this boys are such slobs, how can they live like this?' but she couldn't stall anymore so she took Harry's towel and went to the bathroom, a little scared a little curious.  
  
***  
  
Harry came down the stairs to find Hermione sitting on the couch reading a transfiguration book. She was wearing a pair of light blue denim slacks that fit her (him) well id didn't seam baggy at all that he didn't recognise and a Wesley jumper. "You'll ruin my reputation if you keep reading like that!"  
She smiled at him warmly; he was wearing one of her low rider dark jeans and a pale green baby tee that had buttercup from the powerpuff girls on it. "Maybe I'll improve it "  
Harry laughed and set beside her. "What are you wearing?" he asked  
"Clothes!"  
He rolled his eyes "whose pant are those?"  
"Oh, um... they're yours I resized them with a bit of sowing charms. Had to learn those for all the clothes I was making fore the Elves. "  
"I though you only did hats!"  
"It started with hats and I'm getting god at all of them now."  
"I'll say, I think I never looked les like a bum, my thing fit now! Thanks, too bad I wont get to experience it."  
"Oh Harry don't be like this we'll find a way out!"  
"I guess. Why did you only do this now, resize my things I mean?"  
"I didn't want you to feel bad about your things." She said shyly looking at her shoes.  
"I already though that. Are the charms permanent?"  
"Yeah they are" she looked at him and smiled "you really like it?"  
"Yeah I love it," he told her returning her smile warmly.  
"Good coz I did it to all your pants, the tee-shirts, well I think you might need new ones!"  
"Maybe you could help me with that too" he said winking at her. "So I think we should go down to lunch, we never ate this morning and I'm starved."  
"I'm hungry too"  
"Herm...err...could you maybe braid my hair " Harry blushed furiously at this request "I'm not used to having long hair." She did and they left for lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank the reviewers and apologize for taking so long I had quite a bit of trouble with time and with beta too. I had a few complaints about grammar so I had some one beta for me and it ended up that my beta had a hard time with some computer problems so this is again not betaed. sorry for the mistakes I'm Brazilian and all. I had some one tell me that they are getting romantic too fast, they aren't. Harry knows he likes Hermione more than a friend but she doesn't see him that way. Not yet anyways, who says that girls are always aware of there fillings! In my story Hermione hasn't realizes anything. So here is the next part.

**On with the story.**

**Part 3**

"Seamus aren't you worried about what happened to the potion?" dean asked and his friend shook his head no. "At least a bit curious then."

"No I mean the hose elf that cleans our common room probably took it thinking it was to wash it." He kept eating like nothing happened. "I mean that's what they do you know! You shouldn't worry so much."

"I just can't believe you aren't, but maybe you're right fore once." Harry walked in accompanied by Hermione and the set across from each other beside the two boys.

"Hey guys, every thing ok?" Hermione asked them and they exchanged an amused look.

"Yeah fineâ€ are you ok Harry, you're very quiet and I never knew you took arithimancy!"

Hermione put a hand on her head and rolled her eyes scowling Harry. He closed the book, "oh right I was just curious and Hermione is always talking about it, here is your book back _Harry_." She handed it to her.

"_Hermione_, we should go if we want to go see Ron." Hermione told Harry pointedly. Without a word they got up and left the Great Hall.

"Dean, don't you think those two are acting wired?"

"Yeahâ€really weird!"

"Hermione you got to sop reading people will get suspicious!"

"Harry I can't let this get to my work."

Harry stopped on the corridor and held her arm. "And we have to start calling each other correctly someone might hear us too" he hissed at her. It shouldn't be that hard since we can see our face."

"Fine you want me to stop reading then you are going to learn arithimancy tonight after everyone goes to sleep ant you are going to study like mad 'coz I won't let my grads suffer. And as hard as it is I'll cal you Hermione I mean it is an automatic impulse not to but I think I can handle it."

"Great let's go see Ron and if we can fool him the rest will e easy I mean he's our best friend and no one knows us better."

"You are right Harry he well be our great test." With that said she took of walking again.

"Hey hold on with your long legs!" Harry exclaimed at her back.

"Now you know what I go through! Maybe this won't be so bad after all"

"So Ron has Madame Pomfrey say when you'll be let out?" 'Hermione' asked him from the chair by his bed right side.

"No you would think that a broken leg would be les dramatic but she is treating me like I'm a terminal patient!"

They laughed at the way they all knew too well for their taste. "Has Hermione gotten easy on you with her new health regimen?"

"Oh I'm loving it is so refreshing when I get back I fell so reinvigorated." 'He' exclaimed to Ron's astonishment and 'Hermione' threw him an odd look.

"Wow really?" 'He' just smiled and nodded.

Harry looked in his watch and got up. "It is late we should go." Hermione nodded and got up from her seat too.

Ron set up straight "Umâ€ before you go, Hermione would you mind giving me and Harry a few minutes alone? You know guy stuff.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other wide-eyed but they know Ron would know something was wrong if they sear no so Harry spoke up first! "Umâ€ sure I'll just wait fore Harry in the hall way."

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron smiled at 'her' brightly.

Hermione set back in her chair a little awkwardly, "so what's up then Ron?" she asked him.

"Harryâ€ um I think I'm going to tell Hermione."

At this Hermione was beyond scared of what this talk was about, she had hard some of the girls in her dorm gossip and assume that he liked her more then a friend. "Tell Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm going to tell her that I like" Ron looked both ways to see if there was anyone in the room with them and leaned closer to Hermione who couldn't stop thinking ' don't let it be me, don't lei it be me' so Ron spoke again in hushed voice " That I like Luna Lovegood!"

Relief cursed through Hermione's body and then she remembered what was that he just told her. "You like Luna?" she couldn't believe he was always calling her loony.

"Yeah you prat I told you this in the beginning of tem. What's the matter with you?" Ron was annoyed at Harry.

"Of corseâ€noâ€sorry Ron I forgot there for a moment." Hermione tried to correct her mistake all the wile thinking 'I'm going to kill Harry!'

"So you think I should tell her? I mean she doesn't seem to like Luna and Hermione is my best friend her opinion matters to me."

Hermione was fighting the urge to hug Ron at that moment she took a breath and told him the truth. "Iâ€ _she_ does not 'not' like her Ron. They just disagree on things. The ting about Hermione and Luna is that, um, they have different beliefs is all. Like you said Hermione is your best friend and she'll want you to be happy. I think you should tell her."

"You really think so Harry? 'Coz I was thinking about asking Luna to the graduation ball, I know she's 6th year ant all but dean is taking Ginny, I don't think that would be a problem"

Hermione cut him off, "Ron you're babbling! You should tell Hermione an ask the girl you like to the ball."

"Thanks mate, you're the best."

"I should go now, I'll see you tomorrow umâ€ _mate._" Hermione did the little patting is the back thing Harry and Ron always did and got out of the hospital wind to find Harry leaning on the wall next to the door waiting, she walked up to him and slapped him upside the head, looked really wired considering it was _Harry_ hitting _Hermione_ upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for!" he asked rubbing his head.

"Forgot to tell me something, did you? Ron likes Luna, imagine his face when I asked '_you like Luna?_ Yeah way to act like each other."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. You're not angry!"

"Why would I be?"

Harry looked at the floor, "I thought you liked Ron."

"I love Ron he1s one of my best friends, you should know that."

"No I thought you liked Ron for _more_ then a friend."

"What?" Hermione was shocked she didn't know anyone though that. "Why, I mean does anyone else?"

Harry looked to the floor "Well every body in Gryffindor does actually, the way you always biker about with each other, I though he liked you before he told me about Luna, I was just as surprised as you."

"I don't believe this! Harry, Ron and I are very different people _that _is why we fight a lot!" she looked at the end of the hall and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry went after her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He held on to her arm and made her stop.

"It's ok, don't get me wrong I love Ron but is like a brother. The truth is Harry, I don't even have time for that sort of thing I want to graduate well enough to get a good job."

"Hermione how could you not have time for _this sort of thing_ how could you not! I'm pretty sure you can get any job you want when you graduate," Hermione started to talk "no let me finish" she nodded "you can't really choose to not like someone it just happens. I can't believe you don't like a single bloke."

"Well I had a little crush on Seamus but he just drooled all over Lavender all the time, so I stopped carrying, and now I'm happy I don't like him, he's a nice friend but a little on the immature side."

"Wow Seamus I never would have guessed." At this Harry started laughing hysterically. He caught his breath "I mean it is strange that the smartest girl in school would have a crush on the bloke that has been trying to turn water in to rum since first year." And he started laughing again.

Hormone just looked furious at him and started off again down the hall. "Sometimes you are insufferable Potter!"

"Oh come on, I mean I'm the one that had his first kiss with a crying girl!" Hermione stopped but didn't turn around. "I am sorry 'Mione, I was the one to ask and, just started making fun of you."

"You should be sorry. And who is it that you like anyways?" Harry went a little pink at her question.

"Let's go in to that another day, we should go you have to teach me some things about your subjects or I'll fail."

"Don't think that I'm just going to forget this Potter, but I'll let it go for now!" so they left for the library.

"I am exhausted! Cant believe we studied for 5 hours!" Harry was dragging himself to the great hall for dinner.

"You did good Harâ€ Hermione. You cough on really fast, I'm impressed."

"So am I you didn't even flinch calling me Hermione." Harry smiled up at Hermione and they went inside the great hall.

They set side by side on the table next to Lavender who was seated next to Parvati and across from Ginny.

"Hermione finally you're here. Where were you?" Lavender asked as soon as Harry set by her.

"Library." Was his answer wile he got food on his plate. "Had to catch up on some studding."

"What ever we are waiting for Mila and Gale so we can decide who's going to the kitchens to get the goodies."

Beside Harry Hermione gasped a little and looked at Harry wide eyed before he asked the girl what goodies they were talking about.

"The goodies for the girl's night we're having latter tonight silly" Ginny told him giggling.

Now was Harry's turn to look shocked. "Girl's night, right, I don't think I'm up for it girl." He would kill Hermione when he got the chance.

"Nonsense since the girls are so late me and Parvati will go to the kitchens and meet you in the girl's room, and don't worry we wont get in trouble for Ginny to sleep in our dorm ether, we asked McGonagall and she said yes.

As soon as Lavender and Parvati got up to leave Harry turned to Hermione looking deadly at her and she just bowed her head.


End file.
